legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Bronze Disc
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-BronzeDisc.png |caption=The Bronze Disc in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Bronze Disc was an artifact used by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It could be found in the chapter Find the Location of Vorador's Mansion and was discovered nearby the Pillars of Nosgoth at the vista leading to Vorador's Mansion Profile Defiance-Item-BronzeDisc-Find.png Defiance-Items-BronzeDisc-Find.png Def-Inventory-BronzeDisc-Front.PNG Defiance-Pillars-PillarsClearing-BronzeGate-EraB.png Defiance-Sealed-BronzeDisc.png Defiance-Items-BronzeDisc-Place-01.png Defiance-Items-BronzeDisc-Place-02.png Defiance-Items-BronzeDisc-Place-03.png Defiance-Items-BronzeDisc-Place-04.png The Bronze Disc was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Raziel in the chapter Find the Location of Vorador's Mansion as he explored the area of the Pillars of Nosgoth in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]. Seeking the advice of the specter of Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, Raziel traveled to the Pillars and found the entrance to the Fire forge nearby. Imbuing the Fire Reaver within, Raziel discovered the role of Vorador in the creation of the Soul Reaver. Using the Fire Reaver to unlock his way to the Pillars he was able to consult Ariel but he was unable to progress further in the Material Realm because of a bronze gate blocking his path. Following a different path northward from the Pillars and jumping up to a higher ledge, Raziel found a vista leading into the Termogent Forest toward the mansion but the path itself was too high to reach - although an air plinth was positioned nearby. On a small pedestal nearby he discovered the Bronze Disc. The item itself was a relatively humble circular disc colored a reddish brown and presumably constructed from a bronze-like material. The item notably had a number of polished-goldish areas including a small circular dot at the center and two arcs along the sides of the piece. Def-Inventory-BronzeDisc-Front.PNG|The Bronze Disc in the inventory Def-Inventory-BronzeDisc-Back.PNG|Bronze disc reverse Taking the Bronze disc back to the gate Raziel was able to open his way to progress further westward, discovering the entrance to the Air forge near the Lake of Tears vista. Imbuing the Air Reaver within, Raziel was then able to activate the Air plinth on the mansion vista and progress into the Termogent Forest toward Vorador's Mansion. Defiance-Pillars-PillarsClearing-BronzeGate-EraB.png|The Bronze disc gate in the Blood Omen era... Defiance-Pillars-PillarsClearing-BronzeGate-EraA.png|... and centuries earlier in Nosgoth's early history Defiance-Sealed-BronzeDisc.png|The Bronze gate close up Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-03.png|Concept art of the Bronze gate in Bonus materials Notes *The Bronze Disc is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in ''the official guide. * Game files list the item as "pillars_gate_key" and the accompanying lock as "pillars_gate". *While the Bronze Disc itself is only seen in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] in Find the Location of Vorador's Mansion, the The Bronze Disc gate can be observed in the previous chapter Reveal the Guardian Citadel which takes place much earlier in Nosgoth's early history. This potentially implies that the key was in existence at the time, but was not present at the location. With Kain's Mist ability the locked gate presents less of an obstacle to Kain than Raziel who can only use Phasing through gates in the Spectral Realm. Concept art of the Bronze gate is present in the Bonus materials of the Pillars of Nosgoth environment. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Bronze Disc appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-BronzeDisc-Find.png|The initial position of the Bronze Disc Def-Inventory-BronzeDisc-Front.PNG|The Bronze Disc in the inventory Defiance-Sealed-BronzeDisc.png|The Bronze Disc Gate Defiance-Texture-BronzeDisc.png|Bronze Disc texture Defiance-Texture-BronzeDisc-Gate.png|the Bronze gate texture Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-03.png|Concept art of the Bronze gate in Bonus materials Defiance-Model-Object-Pillars gate key.png Defiance-Model-Object-Pillars gate.png References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance